


Honeysuckle

by Lady_B20



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny knows how to say things with flowers.</p><p>First Fic be kind, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> I love JackRabbit and this is my first fic of these two. Be kind and if there is any concern with the way I wrote this please feel free to comment. Enjoy ^_^

Jack slowly woke as the lights in the room grew bright. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep as he slowly sat up. He stretched as he yawned, the sound of his back popping loud in the silent room. He sleepily looked around his bed (which was a nest of blankets, pillows and various kinds of foliage) trying to look for a giant gray-furred rabbit. To his dismay he didn’t see him.

Slowly he got up from bed stretching his tired muscled, flying to different places and bringing snow wasn’t that easy and even though he’s a spirit his muscled still strained. He made his way into Bunny’s kitchen, hoping he’d see the guy but alas he wasn’t there too. He did see something that caught his eye. On the kitchen table lay a covered plate and a few covered bowls as well.

He walked up to them and there was a not on the plate:

_Dear Snowdrop._

_Had to get up early, brekkie’s on the table and come up if ya’ fee llike it_

_Aster_

_PS. look at the center of the table._

With that jack did look. At the center of the table was a small pot with a plant growing out of it. Aster always grew flowers there (he doesn’t like cut flowers) with the help of his magic.

Jack took a closer look at the plant. Aster had taught him flowers and he knew this one well.

_Honeysuckle._

Jack smiled as he remembered what these flowers mean. He ate his breakfast, left the plates in the sink and dashed off to see his favorite Bunny and maybe tackle him to the ground pelting him with kisses but who knows it was just morning.

**Author's Note:**

> With regards to the flower's meaning, Honeysuckle means "I Love you". 
> 
> I've been inspired to do this cause someone wrote something about these two and it contained flower meanings so here it is.


End file.
